Those Hazel Eyes
by KittyKatTitan
Summary: He looked deep into her twinkling eyes, as she softly whispered, "I love you too, Dipper Pines." Oh how he loved those hazel eyes. DipperXWendy. First Gravity Falls fic! :D Oneshot.


**First fanfic for Gravity Falls. I was in the mood for some fluff. :3 I love this couple. I'm not a fan of the twincest. I mean, they're twins... I just can't get into it. Lolol. Anyway, this is a first attempt, so constructive criticism is always appreciated. :)**

* * *

** Disclaimer: So blow me one last kiss! P!nk song lyrics are way more fun than a stupid disclaimer. ^.^**

**Those Hazel Eyes**

He loved her eyes. They were his favorite part of her. They were this hazel color, that you couldn't quite place. They weren't exactly green, not exactly brown. They were just outside of the usual spectrum you would use when describing eye colors. They were unique, just like her. She had this special little twinkle in them. He could see it when she smiled.

He loved her hair. It was a mixture of red and brown, it was long and beautiful. It flowed behind her like a cape. Absentmindedly making him want her more, when she ran he fingers through it. He wanted nothing more than for it to be his fingers tangled in those auburn locks.

He loved her laugh. It was like music to his ears. He was determined to do anything it took to make her laugh. Her laugh enticed him, drawing him nearer to her.

He loved her personality. She was as laid-back as they came. She didn't have a care in the world, and yet she was one of the kindest people he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She rocked his world, just by being herself.

He loved her body. She was rather tall, but over the years he had finally outgrew her by a couple inches. She was a mixture of skinny and curny. Not to big. Not too small. Just right. She molded into him when he hugged her. It was like his arms belonged like that, wrapped around her. Forever.

He loved her smile. It was simply breathtaking. Her straight pearly white teeth curled upwards in admiration. If he were to die right then and there, looking at her gorgeous smile he would die truly happy.

He loved everything about her. From the small things to the big things. She was beautiful, from the way she poked her cute little tongue out in concentration to the way she said hello. Beauty was all she was.

He wanted her so badly. Just to hold her, kiss her. Be with her. To tell her how much she meant to him, how stunning she was, and how much he loved her. He appreciated her so much. Everything she did for him. He wanted-no _needed_ her to know. He was 16 now, and she was 19. Time was running out. He needed to hold her and love her before it was too late.

"Wendy?" He began.

She was sitting on the couch, flipping through a fashion magazine, a bored look adorning her face. She glanced up at him, her expression brightening slightly, when she realized who it was.

"Yes, Dipper?"

He gulped. Trying to make that voice in the back of his head saying he couldn't do it shut up. He had to make this work. He just _had_ to.

"We've known each other for a long time. Four years to be exact. We've been through so much together. You've always been their for me... I rely on you, and trust you more than anyone else. You're my whole life, my whole world. I don't exactly know how to say this, but.. Wendy Corduroy, I love you.." He winced slightly, as he spoke those three words. Waiting for her to break what she had always had. His heart.

She smiled. Slightly at first, but soon breaking out into a full blown grin. She stood up from her place on the couch, tossing the long forgotten magazine aside. She walked slowly over to him, each step was like a gunshot in his mind.

Before he had time to respond, her lips were on his. Kissing him desperately. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He breathed in her scent. A mixture of mint and nature, and a scent that was purely Wendy. He had never noticed how intoxicating she truly was, until now. She was like a drug. His own personal brand of heroine.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, lips parting slightly, as the kiss deepened, before having to pull back for air.

He looked deep into her twinkling eyes, as she softly whispered. "I love you too, Dipper Pines."

Oh how he loved those Hazel eyes.

** Well, there you have it. I have plans for future fics for this pairing. I've noticed there isn't a whole lot of fluff fics for them, so hopefully as time progresses the fandom will get more popular. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Lemme know in a review!**

**:)~Kat**


End file.
